REASON
by monggu kai
Summary: "Intinya, semua orang di sekolah ini harus tahu Kim Jongin itu milik Park Chanyeol dan jangan ada orang lain yang kurang ajar pada Jongin" CHANKAI...CHANKAI...


**REASON**

.

.

.

Special FF untuk **Chotaein816**

.

.

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

Park Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ruang kelas di sebelah timur ruang kelasnya sendiri, kelas 2E lebih tepatnya. Ia memperhatikan siswa-siswa seumurannya telah keluar kelas satu persatu tanda jam pelajaran telah usai. Matanya terus mengawasi seseorang yang dicarinya diantara beberapa siswa yang beramai-ramai keluar itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ternyata orang yang ditunggu nya tak muncul juga.

"Kemana Jongin?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia berencana melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kelas memastikan bahwa orang yang sedang ditunggu masih didalam. Tapi baru dua kali melangkahkan kaki, matanya menangkap Jongin sudah keluar kelas bersama dua temannya. Ia lega, Jongin belum pulang. Mereka nampak tertawa dan asyik bercerita. Menyadari ada seorang Park Chanyeol yang menatap lurus kearahnya, seorang namja tampan bernama Jaehyun melepaskan rangkulannya perlahan dari bahu Jongin.

"Johnny, kau pulang saja sekarang bersama ku. Biar Jongin pulang sendiri"

"Jaehyun, mengapa aku harus pulang sendiri?. Kita kan akan pergi nonton" kesal Jongin.

"Pacar mu menunggu mu Jongin ah" ucap Johnny pelan.

Kim Jongin melihat Park Chanyeol menatapnya dengan serius. Mood cerahnya menghilang menatap anak lelaki yang sekarang diam berdiri menatapnya sambil bersender di dinding. Dia sok keren, pikir Jongin.

"Sudah ya, kami pulang dulu. Lain kali saja kita jalannya" ucap Jaehyun buru-buru menarik Johnny menjauh dari pasangan itu.

Jongin menghela napas dan melipat tangannya didada melihat kedua temannya itu seperti ketakutan melihat Chanyeol. Mungkin karena label _genk_ jagoan yang disandang Chanyeol dari kelas 2B, makanya Johnny dan Jaehyun tak ada yang mau mencari masalah dengannya.

"Kau merusak acara ku"

Chanyeol tak menanggapi ucapan Jongin dan dengan langkah pelan mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia tahu kekasihnya sedang sangat marah bila bertingkah acuh seperti itu.

"Kenapa tak membalas semua pesan singkat ku tiga hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia malah terlihat makin cepat berjalan di depan meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa tak membalas semua pesan singkat ku tiga hari ini?. Tak punya pulsa?"

Satu kedut kemurkaan muncul di kepala Jongin. Beraninya Park Chanyeol menyepelekannya. Jongin sudah mengamuk dalam hati, tapi ia menahannya. Park Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya itu kesal. Jongin paling tidak suka ada orang yang bicara menyepelekannya. Ia akan langsung marah-marah dan mengomel panjang lebar. Ia lebih baik Jongin seperti itu daripada diam dan acuh saat ia ajak bicara.

"Memang nya penting, membalas pesan orang tak penting seperti mu?"

"Tak penting kata mu?!" ujarnya dengan keterkejutan Jongin bicara seperti itu padanya.

Chanyeol menarik kuat tangan Jongin dan mereka berhenti tepat di tengah lapangan sekolah. Mereka berdua saling pandang tersulut emosi. Dua hari ini Chanyeol bersabar, tapi Jongin makin menjadi.

"Kau memang tak penting!"

Jongin menghentakkan tangan Chanyeol dan kembali berjalan. Ia melihat Jongin berbelok ke tembok sebelah kanan ruang OSIS mereka. Ia diam-diam juga berjalan kesana.

"Hobi sekali kalian mengintip. Ayo cepat kita pulang, aku tak sabar ingin pergi menonton di bioskop!" teriak Jongin pada Johnny dan Jaehyun yang ketahuan mengintip interaksinya dengan Park Chanyeol.

Jongin tahu, tidak mungkin dua temannya ini meninggalkannya saja setelah di kelas tadi mereka membicarakan banyak rencana menyenangkan. Kedua temannya itu menampilkan cengiran malu karena ketahuan mengintip.

"Maaf, kami kan cuma memastikan kau benar-benar tak bisa ikut atau tidak" ujar Jaehyun.

Jongin mengangguk paham, dugaannya tak meleset.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Johnny

"Iya"

"Gara-gara apa?"

"Kalian tak perlu tahu"

"Masih pacaran saja hampir tiap hari bertengkar, bagaimana kalau nanti kalian menikah?" ujar Jaehyun menyindir.

Jongin menatap tajam temannya yang imut di samping kanannya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Catat itu!"

"Hahahahaha…." Johnny dan Jaehyun kompak tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin

"Kemarin-kemarin ada seseorang yang suka mengkhayal-khayal akan menjadi istri Park Chanyeol. Dia bilang, Park Chanyeol pria paling baik dan sempurna yang pernah di kenalnya. Kenapa sekarang orang itu berkata sebaliknya ya?. Aku heran" ujar Johnny tambah meledek.

"Ya! kalian. Aku bicara seperti itu karena belum tahu saja sikap buruk Chanyeol. Sekarang aku sudah tahu. Jadi tak ada keinginan lagi menikah dengan orang itu"

Dan ucapan ketus itu pun tak luput dari pendengaran Park Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi mereka.

_CHANKAI_

Park Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang mudah putus asa dengan tujuannya. Maka dari itu ia kembali menemui Jongin setelah semalam bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Ia salah apa?. Seingatnya ia tak melakukan kesalahan yang dapat membuat Jongin marah. Mereka sering bertengkar, tapi tak sampai berhari-hari seperti ini. Jadi aneh saja jika ia yang merasa tak punya salah terus diacuhkan oleh Jongin. Hal yang paling tak ia sukai adalah keengganan Jongin melihatnya. Kekasihnya itu seperti dendam.

"Kita harus bicara" ujarnya tegas saat berhadapan langsung dengan Jongin

Jongin melihat Chanyeol datang ke taman belakang sekolah saat ia bersama Jonghyun, Jaehyun, dan Johnny sedang menghabiskan istirahat siangnya. Jaehyun dan Johnny yang sudah terlalu biasa mendapat gangguan dari Chanyeol saat bermain bersama Jongin, segera menarik Jonghyun menjauhi pasangan itu. Jonghyun heran kenapa mereka harus pergi dari sana. Kenapa tidak Jongin saja yang pergi dengan anak lelaki itu?. Itu pikirnya.

"Kenapa kita yang harus pergi?. Kan kita sudah dari tadi disana"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa anak baru" balas Jaehyun.

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Park Chanyeol akan menggantung satu kaki mu di pohon besar belakang sekolah bersama teman _genk_ nya jika ada yang berani menggoda pacarnya atau mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Jongin. Kris Wu dan Oh Sehun dari kelas 2A dan 2D sudah pernah di kerjai Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Kami juga sudah dua kali diberi peringatan keras oleh Chanyeol, jadi jangan membuat Park Chanyeol marah kalau tak mau mendapat masalah di sekolah ini" ujar Johnny menjelaskan.

"Kalian diberi peringatan untuk apa?" tanya Kim Jonghyun lagi.

"Peringatan untuk tidak menyukai Jongin, menyentuh-nyentuh Jongin, mempengaruhi Jongin, mengejek Jongin, atau semacamnya . Jika kami melanggar, dia bilang akan menggunduli rambut kami berdua seperti biksu". Tambah Jaehyun.

"Intinya, semua orang di sekolah ini harus tahu Kim Jongin itu milik Park Chanyeol dan jangan ada orang lain yang kurang ajar pada Jongin" ucap Johnny mengakhiri.

Jonghyun bergidik ngeri tahu ada genk _pembully_ di SMA ini. Ia jadi menyesal karena semalam saat berkenalan dengan Jongin ia sempat mengatakan Jongin berkulit hitam. Untung Jongin tidak marah. Ia memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk tak mengejek-ejek Jongin lain kali.

"Kenapa Jongin mau pacaran dengan preman sekolah sih?. Benar-benar disayangkan" ujar Jonghyun sambil melirik ke arah belakang, tempat dimana Jongin sedang bicara dengan pacarnya itu.

"Itulah cinta. Jongin bilang dia cinta dengan Park Chanyeol. Kalau sudah cinta bagaimana lagi?" ujar Jaehyun mengakhiri diskusi mereka.

Sementara itu Jongin masih mempertahankan sikap jual mahalnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa lagi sih?" ucap Jongin sebal.

"Apa sebenarnya salah ku? aku sudah berpikir keras, tapi tetap tak tahu kapan aku berbuat salah"

"Kau tolol ya? sampai tak tahu apa salah mu padahal kesalahan mu itu besar. Yang kau lakukan adalah penghianatan pada hubungan kita"

"Penghianatan? aku tak pernah selingkuh Kim Jongin" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Bahkan kesalahan mu lebih besar daripada selingkuh. Hampir seisi sekolah ini tahu apa salah mu pada ku. Kenapa munafik sekali kau sekarang pura-pura tak tahu" ucap Jongin makin geram

Chanyeol berusaha _memflasback_ kejadian-kejadian apa yang menyebabkan Jongin marah padanya. Apa Jongin marah ia ikut berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain?. Tidak, Jongin tahu kalau ia ikut berkelahi pasti ada sebabnya. Apa ia melupakan hari ulang tahun Jongin?. Tidak juga. Ulang tahun kekasih manisnya ini masih lama, hampir tujuh bulan lagi. Apa Jongin sedang cemburu padanya?. Tapi ia tak merasa tebar-tebar pesona pada siswa lain. Ia terlalu sibuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Lagipula Jongin itu pacar impiannya. Saat siswa lain memandangnya buruk, Jongin bilang ia istimewa. Itu sudah cukup untuknya. Jadi mana mungkin ia melirik yang lebih dari Jongin?.

"Aku merasa tak memiliki salah Jongina"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkan tangan itu di dadanya. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat murung, beda sekali saat pria ini bertingkah sok jagoan.

"Kau benar-benar pacar brengsek Park Chanyeol. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan apa kesalahan mu. Kau adalah orang yang membuat ku kalah dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS enam hari yang lalu"

"Ha ?!. Aku?!"

Chanyeol tak mampu berkata apapun setelah itu.

"Kenapa kau tak membantu ku memenangkan pemilihan itu?" desak Jongin.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau marah pada ku berhari-hari?"

"Hanya? kau bilang?. Itu menyakiti ku. Karena kau lah aku tak bisa mengalahkan Kim Suho"

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya Jongin benar-benar terobsesi menjadi ketua OSIS. Harusnya ia menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada. Bukan seperti ini, mengkambing hitamkan dirinya yang tak tahu menahu masalah hasil pemilihan ketua organisasi sekolah itu.

"Suho memang siswa pintar dan baik. Dia salah satu siswa teladan di sekolah kita, jadi wajar saja kalau siswa lain mem _vote_ dirinya. Sudahlah, itu hanya pemilihan. Menang dan kalah biasa kan?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha sabar dan memberi penjelasan.

"Aku bisa menerima kekalahan ku dari Kim Suho. Tapi aku marah aku pun harus kalah dari Kim Jongdae sebagai kandidat juara dua yang akan menempati kursi sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Aku kalah dari manusia gila itu gara-gara kau Park Chanyeol!. Kau bayangkan betapa malunya aku tak bisa mengalahkan teman mu itu"

Jongin merasa dirinya jauh lebih baik dari Kim Jongdae yang merupakan teman sekelas Chanyeol itu. Jongdae sama saja seperti anak-anak kelas 2B yang terkenal nakal, urakan, dan _pembully_. Hanya saja ia akui Jongdae punya bakat di bidang seni. Ia curiga Jongdae bisa menang karena anggota _genk_ mereka mengancam siswa lain untuk _memvote_ Jongdae.

"Yang memilih Jongdae kan siswa-siswa di sekolah kita. Kenapa kau salahkan aku juga?"

"Kenapa kau dari tadi tak mengerti maksud ku?. Karena kau adalah salah satu tim kampanye nya makanya aku kalah. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Suho dan Jongdae kalau kau yang merupakan kekasih ku tak mendukung ku Park Chanyeol. Siswa-siswa lain tak yakin pada ku karena kau yang merupakan orang terdekat ku saja tak mau mendukung ku. Aku kan sudah minta kau mendukung ku maju sebagai calon Ketua OSIS tahun ini, dan kau bilang "ya". Tapi kenyataannya, kau ikut mempromosikan dan menempel-nempelkan poster wajah teman mu itu di sekolah di banding wajah ku, kekasih mu sendiri. "

"Jongdae teman ku sekelas ku Jongin, makanya aku mendukungnya"

"Lalu aku bukan kekasih mu makanya kau tak mendukung ku?"

"…"

Jongin melihat Chanyeol diam saja mungkin ia menyadari tak ada lagi yang bisa dibantah. Ia tak bisa mengelak lagi dan memberi argumen.

"Kau sekarang sadarkan kalau kau tak menganggapku penting, sepenting teman mu?"

Chanyeol jadi bingung menenangkan Jongin. Kekasihnya itu tampak sangat sedih. Kenapa masalah kecil seperti itu bisa membuat Jongin marah dan sesedih ini sih?. Jongin ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol disana, tapi tangannya ditarik. Ia melepaskannya tapi saat ia berjalan tasnya malah di tarik Chanyeol dari arah belakang.

"Jangan kau kira karena kau jago berkelahi, aku tak berani memukul mu ya?!"

Inilah yang ia suka dari Jongin, ia sosok yang pemberani. Jongin mendapati Chanyeol memberinya cengiran meremehkan.

"Kau pikir aku tak berani memukulmu sungguhan?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan wajahnya kedepan wajah Jongin.

"Kalau dengan cara memukulku dapat membuat mu tak marah lagi pada ku, lakukanlah sesuka mu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Plakk….

Jongin benar-benar menampar wajahnya. Chanyeol terdiam, rasanya sakit. Ini pertama kalinya orang yang ia sayang itu berlaku kasar padanya.

"Lakukan lagi" ujar Chanyeol.

Plakkk….

Kini pipi kirinya yang menjadi korban kekejaman tangan Jongin. Kedua pipinya memanas, tapi perasaannya tercubit. Ternyata Jongin semarah itu padanya.

"Lakukan lagi"

Jongin tak lagi menampar, tapi menarik hidung mancung kekasihnya itu sangat kuat.

"Awww….!"

Chanyeol kesakitan, ia yakin hidungnya kini memerah. Jongin makan apa pagi ini sehingga jadi kejam seperti itu?.

"Rasakan itu orang jahat"

Jongin duduk di bangku taman, tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus-elus hidungnya. Chanyeol seperti kena karma saja. Dikerjai kekasih sendiri. Jongin duduk diam dan masih betah dengan rasa kesalnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan mendapat "hadiah" lagi. Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Ia bisa emosi bila Jongin menunjukkan kemarahannya lagi. Jika sudah emosi, ia pasti ingin balas memukul. Itu naluri lelaki.

"Sini ku lihat"

Suara datar Jongin menyadarkannya. Ia duduk di samping Jongin dengan agak ragu. Kedua tangan Jongin langsung menangkup wajahnya. Tangan itu kini sibuk memeriksa pipi sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri.

"Sakit?" tanya Jongin seperti menyesal.

Ia merasa terlalu buruk memperlakukan Chanyeol. Pipi putih Chanyeol benar-benar memerah. Yang di tanya menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong!" Suara Jongin meninggi lagi karena Chanyeol tak jujur. Mana mungkin itu tak terasa sakit.

"Sakit sekali. Rasanya sama seperti saat aku berkelahi dengan berandal sekolah lain"

"Jadi kau menyamakan aku dengan berandalan juga?"

"Bukan, hanya tamparannya sama"

Jongin mengelus-elus pipi kanan Chanyeol agar tak lagi memerah.

"Maafkan aku kasar pada mu. Aku terbawa emosi"

Raut penyesalan itu terlihat jelas. Dan seperti biasanya Chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Jongin mencoba memberi kenyamanan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu"

Jongin menyelinapkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol. Ia pusing sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia masih kesal pada Chanyeol, ia melampiaskannya. Tapi bukannya senang, ia merasa bersalah seperti ini. Mungkin ia sangat keterlaluan menghakimi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tak mendukung ku jadi ketua OSIS?"

"Aku mendukung mu Jongin. Saat kau bilang akan maju, aku kan sudah bilang pada mu kalau aku setuju dan menyemangati mu. Tapi…."

"Tapi kenapa kau ada dalam tim kampanye Jongdae?"

Jongin menyela ucapannya. Mungkin di titik itu ia belum ikhlas memaafkan dirinya. Chanyeol paham sekarang bagaimana emosi kekasihnya.

"Sebagai kekasih mu mungkin aku salah. Aku terkejut kau mau maju kesana. Tapi aku tak mungkin melarang mu, maka aku membiarkan mu mencalonkan diri. Itulah bentuk dukungan ku"

Chanyeol mengeratkan jari-jari tangannya di jari-jari tangan telapak Jongin.

"Kenapa aku mendukung Jongdae?. Itu adalah bentuk solidaritas. Dia teman ku di kelas dan di luar sekolah. Maka saat ia maju mencalonkan diri mewakili kelas kami, aku tak mungkin membalikkan badan dan mendukungmu. Itu penghianatan dalam pertemanan. Aku akan di anggap egois oleh teman-teman jika aku malah mementingkan kepentingan pribadi ku dibanding persahabatan kami"

"Lalu kau dengan mudah berpikir aku tak butuh dukungan?"

"Jongin, kau pasti tahu kan terkadang dalam kehidupan ada saat dimana kau harus lebih mengutamakan teman mu dibanding kekasih mu sendiri?. Bukan karena tak mencintai kekasih, tapi seorang teman yang selalu ada untuk membantu mu itu juga penting. Jika aku tak mendukungmu, pasti teman sekelas mu mendukung mu kan?. Harusnya kau tak perlu semarah ini"

Jongin merenungi kata-kata Chanyeol. Benar juga. Pasti akan aneh jika Chanyeol yang dari kelas berandalan 2B malah sibuk membantunya di banding membantu temannya si Jongdae itu. Bisa saja jika ia memenangan pemilihan itu ia dianggap mendompleng kebesaran nama Chanyeol karena kekasihnya ini membantunya meraih suara. Uh, mungkin kalau ada di posisi Chanyeol ia akan mengambil sikap yang sama.

"Tapi saat aku kalah, kau tak ada niat menghibur ku. Kau tampak biasa saja saat aku kalah. Itu yang membuat ku tambah marah pada mu"

"Untuk apa aku sedih. Aku memang tak ingin kau menang dalam pemilihan itu Jongin" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menggoda kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?. Tuh kan, kau memang sengaja tak mau membantuku. Kau iri kalau aku lebih berprestasi dari mu?"

Jongin mencubit pipi kanan dan kiri dengan gemas. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan lagi. Tapi Jongin enggan peduli. Kalau Jongin bukan kekasihnya, minimal tulang hidung pria ini pasti sudah patah dibuatnya kerena beraninya membuat wajahnya nyeri.

"Bukan …."

"Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab, tapi Jongin berusaha sabar menanti jawaban Chanyeol. Ia ingin tahu isi kepala kekasih bengalnya ini.

"Karena aku peduli dengan hubungan kita. Aku ingin kau jadi siswa biasa dan kita punya banyak waktu bersama tanpa kau yang sering sibuk mengurusi banyak urusan OSIS di dalam atau di luar sekolah"

"Kau sangat egois Chanyeol"

"Kau pun demikian sayang. Apa kau tak menyadari kita amat jarang berkencan?. Jika aku mengajak mu kau bilang sedang sibuk latihan balet, sibuk menjaga Rahee keponakan mu, sibuk mengurus _puppy_ mu, kau pergi dengan noona mu, pergi dengan teman mu, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang banyak itu. Jika kau menjadi ketua OSIS, kau pasti akan melupakan aku. Iyakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!. Setiap malam aku memikirkan mu, disekolah aku selalu sibuk mencari mu, tiap aku latihan menari atau mengerjakan kegiatan lain aku selalu cemas, apakah Chanyeol berkelahi, apa kau membuat masalah lagi, apa kau selingkuh, apa kau…"

"Hei, kau ini. Selalu berburuk sangka pada ku rupanya" protes Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan mendekap kekasihnya itu ke tubuhnya. Jongin jadi merasa sesak di dekap seperti itu.

"Kau kan siswa bengal. Tak usah heran kalau aku berpikiran negatif"

Jongin bernapas lega, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Tapi aku senang kau tetap mau jadi pacarku walau aku nakal"

"Yang penting kau tidak sampai dalam tahap sangat nakal. Pria wajar kan nakal" ujar Jongin sambil tertawa

"Ah, satu lagi. Jangan berani-beraninya kau melirik yang lain" ancam Jongin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang merengut tapi manis seperti biasa. Bukan wajah keras dan kejam seperti beberapa hari ini. Ia mengangguk.

"Janji?"

Jongin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, ia tertawa tapi ikut menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan mengaitkannya.

"Janji"

Senyum Jongin mengembang, dan perlahan tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Kita seperti anak kecil saja Chanyeol"

"Teman-teman ku pasti ngeri melihat aku bertingkah seperti tadi. Mereka tak ada yang percaya kalau aku romantis" ujar Chanyeol menambahi.

"Kau memang tak romantis. Aku yang lebih romantis darimu" ujar Jongin membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengiyakan saja. Kini ia mulai membelai rambut Jongin yang lembut. Mengelus pipinya yang memerah dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang harum. Ia rindu semua ini. Jongin yang juga menyimpan kerinduan pada Chanyeol tak ragu menyambut kehangatan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jangan marah lagi pada ku, oke?"

Setelah anggukan Jongin, ia memiringkan wajahnya berniat mencium bibir _kissable_ kekasihnya yang tampak menggoda. Ketika bibir merah itu sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir tipisnya, ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin saat tahu Chanyeol tak menjadi menciumnya.

Ia melihat mata Chanyeol seperti melirik sekitar, tapi dengan wajah tetep menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku harus segera memberi pelajaran pada dua teman mu yang suka mengintip itu. Pengganggu"

"Jika kau berani menyentuh mereka, aku akan minta putus" ancam Jongin.

"Kau berlebihan sayang"

"Terkadang dalam kehidupan, teman itu lebih pentingkan daripada kekasih kan?"

Chanyeol tertohok oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Ia menyerah oleh serangan Jongin ini. Kenapa ia selalu kalah oleh ancaman Jongin?. Benar-benar sulit ia mengerti.

"Tapi aku tak suka mereka mengintip kita"

"Mereka mungkin sedang menunggu ku pulang. Aku kan langsung kesini tadi sejak kau mengirim pesan. Lagipula aku tahu caranya supaya mereka tak mengganggu kita lagi" ujar Jongin menyeringai.

"Caranya?"

Chanyeol hanya melihat senyum manis terpulas di wajah Jongin. Helaan napas Jongin dan bibirnya yang lembut menempel di lehernya. Jongin menelusupkan tangannya kedalam helaian rambutnya.

"Cium aku dan buat mereka iri" ujar Jongin cepat.

" _Naughty boy"_ ejek Chanyeol

Ia menunduk dan bermain kecupan disana. Saat Jongin sudah siap, ia langsung melumat bibir Jongin yang manis. Jongin membalas tautan bibir hangat Chanyeol dan merasa benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya ini. Chanyeol tak lagi peduli dengan teman Jongin itu karena kini ia ada di dunianya sendiri. Dunia percintaan indahnya bersama Kim Jongin.

_FIN_


End file.
